It's Not Fair
by Twisted Jester
Summary: Goten, with intentions of breaking the ice with Trunks telling him how he truely feels doesn't go exactly as planned. Slowly, Goten gets depressed from keeping his feelings from his best friend. COMPLETED!
1. It's Not Fair!

It's Not Fair!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z in anyway possible.. which is a bummer. Dragonball Z belongs to the famous Akira Toriyama. Everything belongs to him. This story contains some slight shonen-ai, if you don't like then shoo! Shoo!  
  
Pairings: Goten/Trunks? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's not fair!" the second son of Son Gokou pounded on the dinner table when informed by his mother that he couldn't see, talk, or to do anything with Vegeta's son, Trunks, until he was done with his homework. "This is blackmail! No you can't! Please mum!" Goten whined to his mother, who just continued to wash the dishes, with a determined look not to give in. Goten turned to his older brother, Gohan, who was busy studying with an exam tomorrow morning. "Gohaaann! Tell mum that I'll do my homework later!"  
  
Gohan looked up from his complex textbooks and looked at the frusterated boy, "I'm sorry Goten, but mom's right," This was it.. the whole world turned against him. Goten sulked and looked at the floor in defeat. "you haven't been doing your homework lately and your marks are.. well, not called for." Gohan clasped his hand on Goten's shoulder and smiled brightly.  
  
Goten sighed "But Trunk's is coming over.."  
  
"I'll tell him that you'll see him at school tomorrow, go to your room and finish your homework. I'll check on you in awhile just to see how you're doing."  
  
The younger brother slowly turned around and walked to his room, he guessed that Trunk's didn't have these problems at his house. But it was true, his marks were going down, and he wouldn't want to look like a dummy infront of his bestfriend, so this was for the best. He slipped into his room and sat himself down on his bed and looked at the torn cover of his math textbook. He picked up his half chewed pencil and opened to page 117 and there, layed a note folded up neatly. He don't remember passing notes to Trunks, so he unfolded the paper and it read.  
  
Goten,  
  
If you are reading this, then this means that you're finally doing your homework, and I know for a fact that you don't do your homework. So here are the answers for most of your questions.  
  
Trunks.  
  
Goten looked at the bottem of the piece of paper and no doubt about it was the answers to the questions that gave Goten trouble. "Thanks Trunks!"  
  
Goten wasted no time to jot down the remaining answers to the questions when had heard the knock on the door and immedetally jumped from his bed to the door. "I'm finished with my homework!!" he yelled when he burst from his bedroom and ran down the hallway to see Gohan talking to Trunks.  
  
"Hey Goten." Trunks beamed at the younger demi-saiyan.  
  
"Let's go!" Goten grabbed his jacket and began to push Trunks outside, behind him he had heard his mother yell, "For your sake you had be better be telling the truth Goten!"  
  
Goten was grinning when they both took to the air.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................................  
  
The evening air was cool, so Goten was glad that he brought his jacket. He looked over to see Trunks beside flying with him, Trunks also looked at Goten and laughed.  
  
"So you found my note. I was worried that you didn't find it."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," But one thing was still bothering him. "Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" he answered quickly.  
  
They both began to lower towards the ground, and when both of their feet were firmly planted on the ground, Goten asked, "How did you know that my mom was going to make me do my homework?"  
  
Trunks flicked his hair and chuckled, "Goten, it was so predicable," he leaned against a tree and smiled, "beside, I heard my mother talking over the phone with your mom that you couldn't see me unless you finished your homework the other day so, I, the genuis, kinda wrote the answers and slipped in into your book."  
  
"Oh?! Wow, you're so cool Trunks! I thought that I was going to be stuck in my room forever!"  
  
"But don't think twice that I'll do it again, I don't want to do your homework for you everyday, ok?"  
  
"Yeah yeah. So what do you want to do now?" Goten looked up and saw that it was getting dark. He didn't want it to get dark so soon, he wanted to stay here longer with Trunks. It can't be helped.  
  
"Wanna spar?"  
  
Goten didn't answer back, he was just looking at the sky as if he was in another world.  
  
"Goten? Goten? Hello??" Trunks waved his hand just inches from Goten's face.  
  
"Hey!" Goten batted his friend's hand away. "Sorry." he dropped to the ground and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest, looking into the far distance.  
  
"What's up, Goten?" Trunks too, sat down, but he streched out his legs and placed his hands firmly behind him to lean back slightly. "Are you worried that your mom would find out that you really didn't do your homework? 'Cause if that's the case, then-"  
  
"No, it's not that." Goten cut in. He looked at Trunks for a moment and smiled.  
  
How was he going to tell his bestfriend in the world, that he meant so much to him. He wanted more then just friendship, he wanted to hold Trunks and tell him that everythings alright when ever his father is mean to him. But he knew that would never happen.  
  
How long has this been going on now? At first, it was just nothing more then just a friendship. Then it later developed into a crush after Kid Buu was defeated a few years ago. His heart is filled with joy every time he sees his lavender-haired friend, maybe it's love? Maybe it's not, since he's never been in love before. But none-the-less, Goten still cherishes his time with his friend. He enjoys every moment. If only.. if only Trunks felt the same.  
  
Uh-oh. He's been in his thought's for too long that he forgot that Trunks was still looking at him, and that he was still facing him as well. He probably thinks that he's some nut.  
  
"Yo? Goten? You still with me?" Trunks was smiling inside, his friend looks so cute when he's deep in thought.  
  
"Umm.. I-I got something to tell you Trunks.." this was it, no backing out now, he was going to tell Trunks how he truly feels. This was the perfect time. The sun was about to set, the stars are just coming out, the cool breeze was perfect. To think of it, it couldn't get anymore romantic. Goten blushed, but he didn't let Trunks see that.  
  
"Hm? Well, spill it out already. I thought we were going to spar soon." he whined.  
  
'Damn Trunks, why does he have to think about training at a time like this? I'm about to tell him how I really feel and he has fighting on his mind?!' Goten sighed.  
  
"Hurry it up so we can start!"  
  
"Trunks! Sometimes you can be so clueless at times!" Goten gasped. He didn't mean it. It just slipped out of his mouth. He looked at his friend who justed stared wide-eyed and mouth open. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.. Trunks.."  
  
Silence filled the air for a few moments.. but it seemed like forever to Goten. "..Trunks?"  
  
"Sorry if I don't share a same brain with you. It's sometimes hard to know what other people are thinking you know. It's getting late." he was about to get up and leave before Goten grabbed his sleve.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just.. had something on my mind, for a very long time now.. and I have to tell you.." he trailed off.  
  
Trunks looked back at his friend. "What is it?"  
  
Goten looked at the ground and blushed. "I-I have a crush on.." he stopped before he could even finish.  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks grabbed Goten's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "You have a crush on someone?! Who?! Do I know her? What grade is she in?" he didn't let him finish, he was naming girls that are in his and Goten's classes.  
  
'Trunks REALLY is clueless.. oh well.' Goten smiled while he was being shaked by the other demi-saiyan. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not Fair!  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me, it belongs to none other then Akira Toriyama. I just borrowed some of his characters for my demented and twisted mind. Please don't sue me! All you'll get is a lock of hair... you have been warned -;; OOC may imply.  
  
P.S This story contains some slight shonen-ai.  
  
...................................... .......  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The small room was dark when Goten entered his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed. What an exhausting night he had.. he was physically and mentally drained. He and Trunks sparred the remaining time they had left.. he then remembered that Trunks said he would call him in the morning...  
  
Tears then began to roll down his cheeks.. 'Trunks.. why didn't I tell you?' An empty feeling began to hurt inside.. he knew what was missing..  
  
"I'm hungry.." Goten wiped his tear-stained face and pushed himself off the bed and slowly scuffled over to the door.  
  
The kitchen was empty. It was 9:46 PM.. Gohan was gone. He was probably on a date with Videl.. he would be home soon, or mom would overreact about the time and preach about his schooling and that Videl is getting in the way.  
  
Goten opened the fridge door and looked around while still thinking about other things.  
  
His older brother seems popular with girls. If only Goten was like him.. then he would be able to ask anyone on a date... even if he had that kind of courage, would he ask Trunks out?  
  
Even if he did. What would Trunks think? Would he be disgusted? Angry?  
  
Goten shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this anyway, his heart always wants what he can't have...  
  
Then Goten pushed his feelings and Trunks aside.  
  
10:15 PM.. Gohan is 15 minutes late..  
  
Goten was sprawled on his bed on his stomach. A half eaten sandwich was on a plate on the end table.. he wasn't hungry after all.. it was just heartache.. No surprise.  
  
He could hear his mother's footsteps on the floor, pacing. She was waiting for Gohan..  
  
His mother is so strict.. he wonders how his father could stand that.. sure, Goku is probably the strongest being alive, but how can he live with someone so.. so...  
  
If he and Trunks were living together, he would never be anything like his mother.. so uptight about being in bed in time, so worried about school marks..  
  
Goten tightened his fist. There he goes again. Thinking about the one thing that is unreachable and a feeling that is inescapable. He smiled to himself. He had almost told Trunks about his feelings.. sure, he was about to jeopardize his cherished friendship for just a silly crush on his best friend, but is that what you're suppose to do? Take risks on developing relationships? Maybe even love?  
  
Love.. is that what he feels for this lavender-haired saiyan?  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST TRACK OF TIME?!"  
  
Goten nearly fell out of bed. The silence was broken by his mother's outburst, which caught him off guard. His thought's about Trunks came to a halt. Then Chichi continued yelling.  
  
"IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT AND YOU'RE STILL NOT AT HOME!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Next time I'll remember to take my watch and--" Gohan tried to reason with his mom.  
  
"No! There won't be a 'next time'! Not until you come home at a reasonable hour!"  
  
The argument lasted for a while, and it was Gohan who was losing. Finally, Gohan went to his room without another word. Chichi was smug with herself, she had her arms crossed with a satisfied smile planted on her face..  
  
He wondered how long Gohan is going to take this.. sooner or later his older brother is going to be fed up with all these rules and soon he'll move out. Leaving him alone with his mother..  
  
Goten let out a small sigh. He reached over and switched off the lamp on his end table and crawled underneath his comforter and placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.. thinking of nothing but willing himself to fall asleep.. forgetting his woes and feelings about his blue-eyed, lavender-haired demi-saiyan crush... Trunks.  
  
-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!- the alarm clock rang an annoying sound in Goten's bedroom until finally a hand came from under the covers and searched for the clock and pushed the 'OFF' button.  
  
Goten was about to fall asleep but then his mother opened the door, "WAKE UP! IT'S 7:30 AND YOU'RE STILL NOT READY YET?!" too bad Chichi didn't have an 'OFF' button.. or better yet, a 'MUTE' button...  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." he pushed his blanket off him and he sat up. He stretched and covered his mouth as he yawned. He wasn't thrilled going to school at all; but he got ready and was at the table in ten minutes.  
  
Chichi placed an empty plate in front of Goten. "I've cooked pancakes, eggs, sausages, and toast. And there's cut fruit there, so eat up. A healthy, learning boy needs his breakfast to do his best for school."  
  
Gohan was sitting at the table also, but his face was behind a book. He didn't touch his breakfast.  
  
Goten began to eat when Gohan finally spoke. "Goten, Trunks called this morning at 7:00. He said he'll meet you at school."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
Gohan made an attempt to leave the table..  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You didn't eat breakfast yet." Chichi bore down at her son.  
  
"I'm not hungry. And I'm leaving for school. I promised to meet Videl at her house so we can walk to school together--"  
  
"What did I say last night? Didn't I tell you that I don't want to with that girl? She's nothing but a distraction from your schoolwork!"  
  
Gohan stood up. "I don't care what you say. I'm meeting her."  
  
"Gohan! Don't you talk back to your mother! I didn't raise you to be--"  
  
Goten slammed his fist on the table. But not hard enough to actually break it. "Enough! I don't want you talking about how you raised me or intended to raise me. But I'm going to school now. See you later." Gohan turned and reached for his school bag.  
  
Chichi had enough. "GOHAN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR SOME BIMBO, THEN DON'T THINK FOR 1 MINUTE ABOUT COMING HOME!"  
  
Gohan stood there with his back to both Chichi and Goten. "Fine." a simple answer. Instead of walking out the door, Gohan walked to his bedroom and soon came out with two bags. He probably knew that he was leaving so he packed his clothes ahead of time. "See you Goten." then he walked out the door.  
  
Goten was stunned. But he was probably not as stunned as his mother. She gaped at the door for several seconds before she finally ran to it and threw it open, "GOHAAAAN! COME BACK!" she collapsed by the door frame and watched Gohan disappeared. Then she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
  
"Yeah? Alright. Talk to you later, bye." Goten placed the phone back onto the wall then he later opened his door to his bedroom. There, was Trunks.  
  
"So? What did he say?"  
  
"Meh. Said he'll stay there as long he can, until he finds a place of his own." he closed the door behind him and sighed.  
  
Trunks sat down on the bed, "Yeah. Mom said he can stay as long as he like, we have plenty of spare rooms and lots of food. So it doesn't matter if we have to feed 20 people, you know?"  
  
Goten nodded, then his back touched the door and he stayed like that. The fact is, his older brother is gone.. which makes this house a little bit more empty. But he'll visit, or Goten could always go to Capsule Corp. and visit both Gohan and Trunks. Which is good, right?  
  
"Goten? Hey Goten." Trunks cocked his head, 'He's getting more far out than usual. Maybe I should do something to bring him back to Earth..' Then Trunks suddenly thought of a plan to bring the spaced-out demi-saiyan back to reality. But it's gonna take skill, determination, and a whole lot of luck for it to work successfully. Trunks quietly got off the bed then he bit his bottom lip, hopefully Goten won't notice.. then Trunks stood in front of the smaller saiyan.. still Goten looked far-off.. perhaps he'll scare his friend, better check first. "Goten?"  
  
"......."  
  
Okay. He was going to do it.. Slowly Trunks reached up and cupped Goten's face with his hands, then slowly he tilted Goten's face up so they were both facing each other..  
  
Goten finally actualize that something was different. He retreated from his thoughts and realized that Trunks was holding his face.. his face reddened immediately then he reached up and tugged Trunks' hands down and stared confused at the other saiyan. "What the heck were you doing?"  
  
"Have you seen the way you looked? You looked like a zombie! Staring off into space in your own world. What am I suppose to do? Wait? Hey. Why is your face red? Are you blushing?" Trunks tried to get a better look at Goten's face, but Goten turned around completely and walked towards the window.  
  
"No! Of course not. I just-- it's really hot in here." then he opened the window by pushing it out, which swung open. The warm breeze flooded over Goten and he breathed it in and sighed out.  
  
Then there was a moment of hesitated silence..  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Goten wheeled around, "For what?"  
  
Trunks sat back down on the bed and leaned back slightly with his hands supporting him from behind. "I dunno. Acting weird I guess."  
  
Goten was confused. Why would Trunks act weird? Unless.. unless he knows that Goten likes him?! Goten gave out a nervous cough. He could feel himself getting red in the face so once again he turned around and faced the other way. "W-why would you act weird? Especially in front of me?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Forget about it." things are getting a little odd.. Goten seems tense about something. "Hey."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're the one acting weird."  
  
Goten stiffened. 'Think of a good excuse!' "Nah.." 'Ha. Good one...'  
  
Trunks was smiling inside.. It was quite obvious that Goten was blushing. But for whom? And for what reason? He had to figure out who had captured his young friend's heart. "Is it about your secret crush?" he added some sly tone in his voice to shake up his friend.  
  
Goten lost his breath for a second then he whirled around and stared at Trunks. 'Does he know?! Does he know?!' he repeated that over and over in his head. Then finally he swallowed and gulped. He was shaking all over.. his heart pounding.. just like that night..  
  
Trunks quickly straightened up. Had he said something to frighten his friend? "Goten. Are you okay?"  
  
Goten opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just stood there, then his eyes wandered from Trunks to the floor. He has to ask.. He HAS to! Then after a moments silence.. "Trunks.."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Goten took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Do you know?"  
  
Trunks didn't understand. "Do I know what?"  
  
Was he acting stupid? Maybe messing with him? Goten gazed back up at Trunks and looked at him in the eyes. "About my.. the person who I.."  
  
"Oh!" Trunks understood.. or at least he thought he did. "You mean that secret person who you like, right?"  
  
Goten was stupefied. "Uh. Y-you mean you don't know who it is?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Of course not. You didn't tell me remember?"  
  
The younger saiyan burst out with uneasy laughter, then tears began to gather in his eyes. "Oh Trunks. You really are clueless!"  
  
Trunks scratched behind his head, 'What'd I say?'  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviews I've received, I was inspired to create a second chapter to this fic. And.. sorry it took forever! I had writers' block and I told you before that I don't write a lot, ne? I'm sorry.. It's not perfect, so don't mind the tiny imperfections in it. I'm not a Chichi fan.. so I made her loud and really annoying in this fic.. heh. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter Peace out! Plus, if any of the readers of this fic have any ideas for the next chapter (maybe), please with no hesitation feel free to review and write down anything that might help me make the third chapter :P Thank you!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Bah. (That's all I have to say..)

It's Not Fair!

Chapter 3

"What a dumpy place. Are you really going to live here, Gohan?" Goten had inspected the tiny flat that his older brother, Gohan, was going to rent.

"What? What's wrong with this place?"

"You're going to die here.. Either by the roof caving in on you when you're sleeping, or.. Yeah, the roof will cave in on you. Definitely!"

"As long as it got a bed and a roof over my head, I'm fine with it." Gohan, always the optimistic one. He would always fine the bright side of things. That's just the way he was.

"Why did you move out from Capsule Corp.? They have plenty of spare rooms I'm sure."

"I didn't want to impose. Besides, Vegeta was thrilled of the idea of me getting my own place." Gohan mused.

"Then you'll be getting a job, right?" Goten looked out of the flat window.. It seems that's the only window there in the tiny apartment. _'Not even a great view.'_ Goten thought. He was staring at a wall of another apartment building.

"I'm way ahead of you. I already got a job."

"At CC? With Bulma?"

"Nope!"

Goten was confused. He knew that Gohan would have been a great help assisting Bulma. What other job could he have in mind?

"This will be great! I already got my work uniform. Wanna see it?"

"Cool! Let's see it." It's probably a business suit. Brown and green really suited him. Gohan's probably going to work at one of the top marketing companies (aside from CC of course.). Goten really admired his brother. He's smart, sophisticated..

Gohan returned, and was grinning like a loon. AND he was also wearing the most bizarre outfit ever! "G-Gohan! Are you are burger flipper?" he was stunned. He would have never thought that his older brother would have such a job... then again..

"What? Isn't it stylish?" Gohan was wearing a lousy brown tee with white strips going horizontally, with the same color brown pants.. And to top it off, he wore a brown/white striped hat with a name tag attached to the shirt on his left chest. He just looked plain weird. "It's not a great job, but at least I get to wear this cool outfit!" Then he started to admire himself in a mirror on a wall.

"Feh. Whatever.." Goten rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "So when are you getting furniture?"

"I don't know."

"You at least have a bed right?"

"I just have a sleeping bag."

"Um. What about food?"

"I get a 20 discount at the place I'm working at! Food won't be a problem."

Goten forced a smile. He really thought that his brother would do better...

Then Gohan started laughing. "Ha ha! Don't worry Goten. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure.."

"Of course! Now why don't you go home? You can come back to visit me tomorrow. But it'll have to be in the evening because I start work right after school. Okay?"

Goten groaned. He didn't want to go, he would rather stay with him than go home.. But he can't tell his mother that, it'll break her heart that her whole family left her. "Alright.. See ya!" he waved bye and closed the door after him.

Now that Goten is flying home, his thoughts came back immediately to a certain lavender-haired teen.. Goten frowned. He practically spent the entire day with his brother, and that sort of kept Trunks off his mind. Again that dull ache appeared. What is he going to do about it? Unless he get's the courage, he won't do squat! So now that he won't do anything about it.. Without realizing it, Goten slowly drifts into depression.

At school..

"Hey Goten." Trunks beamed at the smaller demi-saiyan.

"Hey.."

"Now what kind of greeting is that? You're suppose to say it like you mean it!"

"..."

Trunks figured that something was definitely wrong. Usually it was Goten who was the one yapping. But today he's different. Quiet for a change.. Trunks agreed he didn't like it. "Goten? Is something the matter? You sick?"

Goten was sitting on the floor in the hall with his back against the wall. He had pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. It was break, so they had about 15 minutes before they go back to class.. "I'm okay."

"Liar."

Goten looked up at Trunks. He nearly broke down.. Tears were about to spill but he made sure that he wouldn't cry in front of him. Why does it have to be this way?

Trunks knew that he upset Goten with his remark. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I'm such a goof." Trunks kneeled down and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Little did he know that made Goten even more upset..

Goten tried to wriggle from Trunks. He didn't want to be touched by him.. He knew he would later crave more of his touch.

"What's wrong with you today? You're acting strange."

Goten shook his head. "I'm sorry.. It's just that things have been hard lately.."

"You mean that girl you have a crush has a boyfriend?"

Goten remained silent.

"Um. She rejected you?"

Okay. This was it... Goten buried his face in his arms and allowed the tears to run down his face.

"G-Goten!" Trunks looked around to make sure that none of the other students were watching. In their luck, hardly anyone was around. They probably were outside.. "I'm sorry!" he reached out forward to touch the boy, but decided not to and withdrew. "Please Goten. I didn't mean it that way." What did he say that could effect his friend so much? So he may as well sit and wait until his friend feels better. Trunks sat on his rear and tried to look away but his gaze would end up back at Goten. So he decided to give it another shot. "Goten.." he reached forward and lightly brushed the soft black hair. This time, Trunks was relieved that Goten didn't pull away this time. "Goten?"

The younger boy slowly looked up. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from the tears. He sort of leaned into Trunks' hand and sighed softly.

"Feeling better?"

Goten nodded. And without thinking, he looked into the blue eyes and reached up for Trunks' hand and held it firmly and with his other hand he placed it on the ground and he leaned forward..

"Goten..?"

The youngest son of Gokou closed his teary eyes and ever so softly he brushed his lips over the other boy's and enjoyed how ticklish it was. Both remained like that, momentarily transfixed. Then Goten felt the other boy shiver and finally zoned in on what he was doing. He pulled away from the nice feeling and stared at the dazed and confused Trunks. "Omigod! Omigod, omigod, omigod!" Goten released Trunks' hand and shakily stood up. With one final look he took off running down the hall and soon out the front doors.

"Goten, wait!" Trunks had jumped up and was about to run after him when a not well liked teacher stood in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going young man?"

"I have to go. My friend is needs me." Thank Kami that this teacher hadn't run onto the two kissing in the hall, or he might have to go through a lot of explaining.

"The bell is about to ring and I can't have any students skipping. Now off to class." she pointed in another direction.

Trunks clenched his fists and obeyed. Good thing that this teacher doesn't know who he is. So as soon as he rounded a corner, Trunks made for an open window and jumped out and quickly tried to sense where the panicky boy went.. No good. He lowered his power level, so this will be harder then it seems. So he started running and looked in every direction he went.

A/N: Omigod! It's been ages since I last updated on this fic. Well, I hope you ppl will enjoy this one and such


	4. Chapter 4

It's Not Fair!

Chapter 4

Trunks was disorganized. His emotions all scattered. His long-time friendship with the younger demi-saiyan went out the window. What was he left with now? What was he going to do with the feelings he just witnessed with the other? Crush them? No. He couldn't do that.. He would never hurt him like that. But this was so unreal. It all happened so suddenly..

"Damn Goten.." Trunks groaned. He was still searching for the boy. The last he saw of him was in the hallway of their school. And the look on his face.. He was terrified. Of being rejected? If Trunks had time to explain things.. His feelings for Goten. Then would things be different.

"Boy! Get over here!" barked none other than Trunks' stern father, Vegeta. He was floating in mid-air. His arms crossed over his chest, his eyes sending daggers to the boy. The prideful saiyan, Vegeta.

Trunks quickly complied his father's orders and was soon levitating in front of the man.

"What aren't you in school, boy?"

Trunks didn't like the tone of voice that his father was giving him. But what could he do? He was always treated this way by the man. But Trunk's wondered if he actually cared for him... he'll have to find out someday–

"BOY!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Don't look like a fool. Answer me." he spat.

"I was just.." He had to think of something.

"I could smell him off of you."

Trunks' eyes widened. He looked up at his father with disbelief. What was he talking about?

"The boy. Kakarot's youngest."

Goten kept his power level to a minium, so it won't be easy for Trunks to locate his exact position. That's if Trunks would bother at all in finding him. He probably didn't. He's probably at school disgusted at what I did. Kissing him.. I could still feel his warmth on my lips. Even thought it lasted only seconds. Goten bit his lip and allowed the tears to run more freely now. What a stupid mistake he pulled. He shouldn't have done that. But what Trunks had said broke him down. Well, too bad for his romantic first time kiss.

Goten had to rethink the locations where he was planning to hide for the rest of his life. He couldn't go home in fear of his mother yelling at him for skipping school, and probably the first place where Trunks would go if he were looking for him. Capsule Corp. was the last place where he wanted to go. Maybe he should seek solitude in the vast forests around. But he wouldn't be able to stay in one place for long, Trunks would eventually be after him..

All these worries were too much for the young boy, Goten stopped and dropped to his knees. He didn't look around but covered his face and let the tears run down his face. He was in a small forest, not far from the city he was in. He then hid himself by leaning against a tree and some brush.

He hated how emotionally weak he got. Guess it wears you down after a while.

"Boy?" I didn't like the word he chose to call me. He knew damn well what my name was. Better not start a fight now, he was busy looking for Goten, but precious time is wasting.

"Well!" he was annoyed and angered by not getting a response quick enough.

"We– were sparring."

"That doesn't tell me why you aren't in school."

Crap.. He doesn't have time for this! So he remained silent.

"Let that women worry about your marks. I could care less.." then he turned and left. "But I'm expecting you home soon after to train!"

Trunks grinned. He knew his father hated the school curriculum and preferred that his son would train more, but Bulma made it clear that her son should finish school first before spending day and night in the gravity room like his father. So he too turned and continued looking.

Goten had fallen asleep. The tears made him sleepy, and the warmth of the sun and air were more than inviting. He had curled up against the soft grass and dreamed.

Before long, Trunks found him.. Almost accidently. First, he went to Goten's house and spied inside through the window. Nope. Then he went though the entire city twice and still no luck. Then he went to the outskirts of the city and searched there. Then he sensed ki being suppressed, and decided to investigate it, and sleeping comfortably on the grass was the boy who had captured the lavender haired boy's heart.

"Goten.." he murmured. Right now all he wanted was to curl up next to him and dream. But he didn't want to stir the sleeping beauty, so Trunks sat close and waited...

Finally, Goten opened his eyes. He registered and remembered where he was. But it wasn't bright and warm now, it was cool and already the darkness settled. But he remained on the ground, he knew someone was behind him.. He also didn't have to guess who it was..

Trunks remained in the same spot since the afternoon. He ignored his growling stomach and tiredness so he can stay by Goten's side if he were to wake up. And he didn't want to leave only to return with the demi-saiyan gone. He was almost determined to stay by his side.. If not forever. Trunks' gaze was cast down.. He had more than enough time to think about things, and only wished if Goten would listen.

"Goten.." he whispered. He didn't know that the younger teen was already awake so he continued. "For the longest time I.. No.. from since I can remember, we've been best friends. We were always together, it was either we were playing or sparring or getting into trouble, but those times were different.. We were friends then. We're growing older and we have more responsibilities. Going from pre-school to high school. And then he noticed girls. I remember the first time you told me that you had a crush on a girl once.. That wasn't long ago. But you had more to say, I just didn't listen. I was crushed when you told me. But I had to try to look excited and happy for you.." he sighed. Trunks ran his hand though his hair and mumbled a few curse words.. He was thinking of what to tell Goten next..

Goten, all the while, only pretended to still be asleep. And through the short speech of Trunks' his heart was pounding. Blood rushed to his ears and could not believe what his lavender-haired beloved was saying! He tried all he could not to cry, but silent tears soon leaked from his eyes.

Trunks, retreated back to his thoughts. He began to wonder if Goten would wake up soon.. He had hoped that he would remember what he just said so he can repeat it to the other boy. Then he continued thinking aloud. "Goten.. I knew I should have told you this sooner.. But I was so afraid of what your reaction might be.." then his eyes came upon the "sleeping" boy. His heart nearly jumped out from his chest. Goten rolled from his side to his back and sat up. He was awake! But for how long? "H-how much did you–"

Tears still flowed from his eyes, down his chin. "Everything.." he whispered. He was trembling.

Trunks' breathing became deep and short. He fell back, with the support of the tree he remained in a sitting up position. "Goten– I.." he trailed off.

But the younger demi-saiyan didn't need to hear anymore. He slowly and carefully crawled over to the older teen and carefully wrapped his arms around his torso and leaned into him. "Please don't let this be a dream.." he breathed. Never wanting to let go.

Trunks looked down at the black haired boy and too, wrapped his arms around him. He pulled his closer thinking that he might disappear.

Goten then positioned himself so that he was between Trunks' legs and still holding onto him. His head resting on his chest. He could hear Trunks' heart beating rapidly..

Trunks' had allowed him to move into a more comfortable position, and when his head leaned against his chest, Trunks rested his chin on Goten's head. They fitted perfectly. Trunks realized that this felt natural. None of this felt abnormal or strange. The only mystery that lay ahead of the two was their future.. And Trunks knew that it was going to get only better.

Finally.. Both broke the barrier between each other and cracked the ice that kept their hearts apart..

They were in love.

_-Fin-_

A/N: Dude.. This story took forever to finish.. And guess what? This is my first completed story! At first it was going to be a one-shot, but the reviews that I got made me do another one. They probably seem a lil ooc.. I hope you don't mind! -

Thank you to all the reviewers! I am so very grateful:blows kisses to you all:


End file.
